


Chapter Four: Access and Amplify

by CavalierConvoy



Series: MTMTE Series One: Shoot Straight with a Crooked Gun [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Beast Wars, Transformers Generation One, Transformers Generation Two, Transformers: Beast Machines
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Other, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierConvoy/pseuds/CavalierConvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steeling their resolution, Sandstorm and Octane agree to aid the temporally displaced Maximals on their search for the <i>Lost Light</i>, if only to come to their former comrades' aide against the monstrous Phase Sixer who decimated the Wreckers. But even that may pale in the wake of the double memories Pantera and Hellfire are experiencing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Four: Access and Amplify

 

And now you feel the pain is real  
You got no one else to blame  
Don't let your rain fall down on me  
Wish I was there to prove you wrong  
—["Access and Amplify"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6q22sHl7Wg) by Icon of Coil, from _Access and Amplify_

 

_Wreckers' Spoils_

Now

 

"Why in hell would they be transporting Overlord?" Sandstorm stammered. "That's — "

" — suicide," Depth Charge finished the thought. "Yeah."

Overcoming his initial shock, Octane fell onto the futon and stared at a spot beyond the viewscreen before diving for another V7. "Well, that's a kick in the bearings. My opinion? We scrap the mission, say the hell with you three, and leave you to your own devices."

"Hold on, Oc," Sandstorm held out his hand. "Art and Cav are on that ship. Do you want to walk away and abandon them?"

Octane fought to maintain a straight face, then cried out in frustration. "Dammit, Sandy, you had to drag them into it!"

"I don't understand," Pantera muttered, "why would they willingly take on a psychopath that decimated Cybertron's highest-security prison?"

"And caused the disbandment — and I use that term in the loosest of definitions — of the Wreckers?" Octane added.

Depth Charge harrumphed. "Wasn't willingly, I'll bet."

<<Care to share with the rest of the class?>> Hellfire demanded; with the new information, he was reluctant to continue his calculations.

Depth Charge allowed his annoyance with the question to fester. "Cell was attached outside the ship, under the engines. Signature would be masked by the fuel quills powering up. Manifest reads two hundred eight; two-ten including the wounded brought one last minute. Majority of the crew are second-stringers: foot soldiers or petty criminals at best, noncombatants at worst. Someone took the opportunity to get rid of trash." Arching a brow, he added, "Thought you were the genius, kid."

Hellfire snapped something aloud that could have been "Get fragged", but came out as a string of hisses and crackles.

"So the question," Pantera interrupted before the two wound up in fisticuffs, "is that can we live with allowing over two hundred sparks to meet their fate at the hands of a sociopathic Phase-Sixer?"

"I agree with 'Tera." Sandstorm was quick to throw in his chips. "We can't sit and do nothing."

"I could," Octane grumbled, downing his drink in three gulps. Tossing the spent can over his shoulder, he sighed. "But Arty and Brat...fraggit, they had to complicate things."

"Lock and load," Depth Charge growled.

"Although — no offence — you three are — well —"

"Mini," Octane finished. "Like, not even Minibot. Deployer-sized. Hell, Sandy and Arty were our front-line attackers; me and Brat were long-range support. And no way Sandy's gonna go toe-to-toe with a Phase-Sixer, and not just any Phase-Sixer, but the Phase-Sixer people think of whenever someone mentions Phase-Sixer!"

"We can always dig up Ritter," Sandstorm muttered into his hand.

"Oh, great idea! We'll just ring up the Mighty Death and say, 'Hey, Rits, ol' buddy! Wanna help us take out the gashole who ruled over Garrus-9 for three stels?' Good luck finding him, let alone convincing him to help in anything that doesn't involve Quints."

<<You doubt our abilities,>> Hellfire cast a sideways glance at Octane, a glint of a smirk quirking his mouth.

"Okay, him, maybe," Octane pointed to Depth Charge, "if he gets the drop on him, may last thirty clicks. You're a nerd, and all we've seen Hello Kitty do is give orders and deduct. And you're tiny!"

<<We've already ascertained that,>> Hellfire stated, irritation lining his transmission.

"Enough," Pantera directed to the gold and red Autobot. Returning her attention to Octane, she flashed a smile, exposing a bit of fang. "I wouldn't worry about us: smaller targets, faster hits, and some fun little tricks up our gauntlets."

<<You know, if you can't handle it...>> Hellfire trailed off.

"Oh, look, midget's trying to guilt us," Octane snapped. "Obviously you've never seen a Phase-Sixer in action. The troops were terrified to go in battle with them on the same side!"

"Can I bring something up?" Sandstorm interrupted. "We're looking at two-hundred-plus Autobots of various degrees of ability on board. Including Ultra Magnus, who in his own right could go toe-to-toe with a Phase-Sixer."

"Really?" Ever the sceptic, Octane arched a brow.

Sandstorm shrugged. "Quite possibly. Also that dude, what's-his-name now, the ex-'Con with the swords —"

"Pretty boy Deadlock, whatever he goes by now? Heard he found religion to boot."

"Drift," Pantera corrected, furrowing her brow.

Octane continued as though she had not spoken. "And, I mean, Art's usually toting enough firepower to level a colony."

<<There's at least fifty or so Autobots listed with misdemeanours and felonies involving violent incidents. Is that enough backup?>> Hellfire added.

"So we have in essence an army before we even get there. And that's saying if Overlord gets out. I mean, who's going to be the idiot to unlock a slow cell?" Sandstorm shrugged. "Look, I'm not saying we should have gone with them. I'm just saying, wouldn't it be good to know for certain that Art and Cav are okay?"

Octane growled, falling back into the futon. "Whatever. Likely we'll never find them."

Pantera crouched, folding her arms on her knees. "Hellfire's calculations are precise; we'll find them. And we'll find out why they've got Overlord."

<<Who'd have the authority to do that? It's not like they can sneak something like a slow cell without authorisation.>>

"Pax wouldn't. He renounced the position, left Bumblebee in charge of Cybertron," Sandstorm explained.

"And Bee, whether or not he supported Rod, wouldn't risk the lives of other Autobots," Octane added.

"Prowl." This was Depth Charge. "Only one with jurisdiction over prisoners. Type of gashole who'd see an opportunity to get rid of trash. Sound familiar?" This, he directed to Pantera.

"Not now," she growled. "If he was weighing the risks, I can see why he'd do it: two hundred wardens, with little chance of conversion or coercion, in an enclosed space, versus allowing him to rot in prison with half the population jaded Decepticons. I don't agree with the decision, but I can understand it."

<<Lives will still be lost if he escapes,>> Hellfire pointed out. <<He may be subdued, killed, but lives will still be — >> With an electronic squawk that was likely a curse, Hellfire bolted from his seat, flying back to the front console. <<'Tera, rewind it to time stamp two-eight-seven and pause it!>>

Pantera looked over her shoulder, then reached over to the controls and did as instructed. Hellfire took to the air again, hovering in front of the larger-than-life display at a nose's breath.

"What is it, kid?" Depth Charge demanded.

<<I'm not entirely sure,>> Hellfire's transmission was slow, without emphasis. <<A ... double image? Inside the explosion...Sandstorm, can you cap that frame and focus on the _Lost Light_? >>

"Not my expertise, but I'll try," Sandstorm sighed.

<<Quantum generators — two places at once for a split click.>> Hellfire's slow beat of his wings was the only movement for the better part of a cycle, before he banked sharply, diving back to the navigation board. <<I have a plan of attack. Let me know when everyone's ready to disembark.>>

"Care to share?" Octane demanded.

"Already did. We find the _Lost Light_." Depth Charge punctuated each syllable.

"You never did say why you're investigating this," Sandstorm turned in his chair. "You don't seem to be affiliated with Cybertron, regardless of what insignia you're sporting, and, last I checked, they don't have the resources to pool out an inquisition."

"Two-hundred-plus Autobots are missing," Pantera stressed, "and signs point to possible sabotage. With the all-too recent development of Overlord being smuggled on board, we're now on a timeline."

"But why would you have an interest in it?" Sandstorm stressed. "Who would have an interest in a handful of second-string Autobots on a possibly disabled ship, if it did survive?"

Hellfire stopped his programming to look up at Pantera; Depth Charge took to checking his ammo stock.

"Because those 'second-stringers', as you so call them," Pantera crossed her arms over her chest, her optics narrowed, "are the only ones standing between us and total destruction of the universe."

The detachment from the moorings was smooth, uneventful. Sandstorm bit down on a compliment; just because the kid knew how to pull a Warworld out of its parking space did not mean he could control it.

Pantera abandoned her position at the main console and joined Depth Charge at the captain's chair; she took to the arm, one leg propped up, the other swinging over the edge. Her optics remained on the primary screen, now depicting the star field with map overlays. Depth Charge maintained a steady scan of the bridge; the former warden's distrust in Hellfire did not escape Sandstorm's scrutiny.

The gold and red Autobot did not register the lack of confidence; Hellfire sported the telltale sign of a scientist in concentration. Once they pulled out of the space port's perimeter, the navigator sat, cross-legged, head bowed.

"You sure you know what you're doing, Pidge?" Octane demanded.

Hellfire did not respond right away. After a three full cycles, he took a breath. <<In theory, it's quite simple. In practice? I'm terrified.>>

"Now's not the time to lose your nerve," Sandstorm chided.

<<It's not that I lost my nerve,>> Hellfire corrected. <<I'm going to link up to a device that had once housed the guy who destroyed my life. Of course I'm hesitant.>>

"Take your time, Sky," Pantera whispered.

<<We don't have time!>> Hellfire rifled back, then squawked an apology. <<Sorry, 'Tera. If we're to find the _Lost Light_ , we need to go ASAP.>>

"Kid's right, 'Tera," Depth Charge agreed. Regardless of the vote, The blue and violet Autobot kept his gaze steady on the avian Autobot. "You don't want to push him, but we've got too much at stake."

<<Agreed,>> Hellfire nodded once, then gestured at the console. <<Link up.>>

A neural net dropped over Hellfire's head, mapping the smaller Autobot's build before the wet-wire interface engaged, sinking into base of his neck. A screech, cut short, escaped his throat.

And then, silence.

Octane leaned forward, can dangling from his fingers. "Pidge, you still alive?"

 _< <My name is Hellfire, not Pidge.>>_ The transmission no longer emanated from the small flyer, but all around them. _< <This...is amazing. There's so much information.>>_

"Mind on the mission, kid," Depth Charge warned.

Hellfire nodded. _< <Give me a click — I have a couple of possibilities. Anyone familiar with the engine? I need someone to keep an eye on the output.>>_

"Can't do it from here." Sandstorm stood. "I'll do check it out."

"Need a hand?" Octane followed suit. Sandstorm cocked his head, arched a brow. The Decepticon shrugged. "Look, what are they going to do? If they wanted to kill us, they have tried it by now."

"Why do you trust him?" Sandstorm directed this towards Pantera, flipping a thumb at Octane. "You said you trust him. Why?"

Pantera smiled, this one warm. "Because he's a Wrecker. I have no reason to distrust Wreckers."

Sandstorm sighed. "You certain you know what you're saying?"

"Artemis trusts you," Pantera stated. "Therefore I need not doubt your intentions."

"So you know her?" This was Octane.

"I've studied her work," Pantera retorted.

Octane tapped Sandstorm's chest with a backhand. "C'mon, Sandy — they're not going to do anything."

Once the larger Transformers left the bridge, Depth Charge pulled her off the chair's arm, looping an arm around her waist.

"What do you think?" He growled in her audio receptor.

"I don't remember this," she whispered. "Any of this." She shifted, leaning up against him.

 _< <We'll figure out what happened, 'Tera,>>_ Hellfire assured.

"The _Lost Light_ is the difference," she muttered. "It never existed...but it does."

 _< <If we could find where the line split, we could pinpoint the anomaly,>>_ Hellfire mused. _< <Right now, we're just grasping at straws.>>_

"Problem is, I don't know what's different until I encounter it," Pantera frowned. "It's almost...it's like my memories are being duplicated, but it's not a clean copy, and until I experience it, I might not know which one's the real memory."

 _< <And the only certainty is that the _Lost Light _is the catalyst. >>_

"I don't know if 'catalyst' is the right word," Pantera shook her head. "But it is a difference — the biggest one yet found."

"Just seems roundabout to get home, even if we could," Depth Charge brooded. "Don't doubt you, 'Tera, just...just seems roundabout."

 _< <Only operational ship with an advanced quantum drive, and the only artifact that we all agree seems 'wrong'? We find it, we may be able to get home.>>_ Hellfire's shoulders rose and fell. _< <Although I don't know if I really want to go back ... I want to be me again, not some shadow.>>_

"This isn't our place," Depth Charge reminded. "I don't like being outgunned and underpowered."

Pantera did not comment right off. Instead, she concentrated on the arm around her shoulders, and took Depth Charge's hand.

She was not ready to tell him he was dead. And Hellfire was himself; he would honour Pantera's wish.

 

Next Chapter: State of the Nation

**Author's Note:**

> Ritter is an ancient Decepticon Phase-Six Quintesson hunter belonging to Enfilade. We've traded characters back and forth in fics and RP for the past -- Primus, it's been nearly 20 years!


End file.
